B L O O M
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Karena bunga cinta abadi tidak pernah terlambat untuk mekar / for SSFD (SasuSaku Fan Day) / fanfic number #10 of #99FanficProject


_Karena bunga cinta abadi tidak pernah terlambat untuk mekar._

**.**

**.**

**BLOOM**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, typo dan segala macam yang tidak tertuliskan disini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Didedikasikan untuk event SSFD dan juga fanfic nomer #10 dari #99FanficProject.**

**BLOOM © Shen Meileng**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menghela nafas dan menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Wajah miliknya yang hampir tidak pernah mendapatkan polesan _make-up_, kini terlihat seperti topeng. Sakura hampir saja tidak mengenali siapa yang berada dicermin itu sekarang, namun Sara menepuk pundaknya pelan dan menyadarkan dirinya sudah hampir terlambat ke acara pernikahan Hinata.

"_Thanks_ Sara. Lain kali kau kutraktir tas rancangan Channel!" Serunya sebelum berlari meninggalkan ruangan Sara.

Sara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap jam di dinding. Apa Sasuke sudah sampai di Tokyo? Dari Paris ke Tokyo bukanlah waktu yang singkat dan pemuda itu harus melihat Sakura yang _un-girly_ itu berubah menjadi dewi hari ini.

Dan seandainya nanti mereka menikah karena hari ini, maka Sasuke berhutang budi padanya karena merubah Sakura seperti sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**BLOOM**

**.**

**.**

Sakura turun dari taksi dengan terburu-buru dan berlari menuju lift untuk mencapai _ballroom hotel_ dimana tempat resepsi pernikahan Hinata. Dan karena terburu-buru tadi, dirinya bahkan tidak mengecek apakah stilleo miliknya terpasang dengan baik. Selanjutnya bisa ditebak, sebelah sepatunya terlepas dan terlempar beberapa meter didepan dan saat Sakura menyadarinya, seseorang telah memungut sepatunya.

"Sepatu— eh, Sasuke?"

Orang yang memungut sepatu Sakura itu tidak mengatakan apapun, namun memasangkan sepatu itu pada kaki Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah karena diperlakukan seperti seorang putri dan yang melakukannya adalah mantan pacarnya sendiri.

Tolong dicatat, MANTAN PACARNYA!

"Err— _merci_."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**BLOOM**

**.**

**.**

_For Kami sama shake_, kenapa dirinya harus satu lift dengan Sasuke? Mereka sudah dua tahun tidak bertemu dan saat bertemu kenapa harus ada insiden sepatu terlepas dan Sasuke yang memungutnya serta memasangkannya di kakinya. Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, kata pertama yang Sakura ucapkan adalah sepatu!

Sakura harap bumi terbelah dan dirinya akan melompat kedalamnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan yang menurut Sakura patut diapresiasi karena Sasuke bukanlah pria yang menyukai basa-basi.

"Selain insiden tadi, yah aku baik-baik saja."

"Hn."

Lalu suasana kembali sunyi. Dan perasaan Sakura saja atau lift berjalan dengan sangat lambat? Apa _kami sama_ memang hendak mempermainkan mereka hari ini?

"—cantik." Sakura melewatkan perkataan Sasuke karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dan Sakura refleks berkata, "Eh?"

"Kau cantik."

Hanya butuh dua kata untuk membuat Sakura merona. Sasuke yang dikenalnya bukan pria yang suka memuji seseorang. Dan selama mereka pacaran, tidak pernah Sasuke memujinya dengan kata itu.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai." Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasan dan melangkah keluar lift duluan, meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tampaknya tidak keberatan dengan Sakura yang jalan mendahuluinya.

Setelah mengisi buku undangan tamu dan mendapatkan sebuah souvenir, mereka akhirnya masuk ke _ballroom_. Dan yang menyambut Sakura pertama kali adalah Tenten yang segera memeluknya. Ahh— sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu?

"Astaga, kupikir kau tidak kemari. Kau tahu betapa aku dan Hinata mengkhawatirkanmu akan melewatkan acara ini. Dan sebaiknya kau jangan bertemu denga Ino karena—" ucapan Tenten spontan saja terhenti karena beberapa alasan. Ino berada disekitar mereka dan yang kedua, Sasuke ada dibelakang Sakura.

"Sakura, kau kemari bersama Sasuke ya?" bisik Tenten yang membuat Sakura _shock_. Darimana pula teori Tenten ini. Mereka hanya bertemu di lift.

Namun sebelum bisa mengatakan hal itu pada Tenten, Ino berbicara dengan suara keras yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tenten. Dan Tenten hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berharap Sakura tidak menghajar teman mereka yang _look like barbitch _—_barbie but bitch_— itu.

"Mana mungkin si jidat lebar itu akan datang kemari. Dan kalaupun datang, pasti dia tidak akan berpakaian pantas untuk datang ke pesta. Kalian pikir kenapa Sasuke meninggalkannya?" perkataan Ino itu membuat Sakura panas. Apalagi perempuan yang mengelilingi Ino setuju dan tertawa cekikikan, menyetujui perkataan Ino.

Hey, dirinya tidak ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke! Mereka berdua yang sepakat untuk menyudahi hubungan mereka karena Sakura jarang berada di daratan —karena tuntutan pekerjaan sebagai geologi di _rig_— dan Sasuke yang ditempatkan di kantor pusat di Paris.

Sasuke juga mendengar apa yang dikatakn Ino hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Gadis genit yang tahunya hanya bersolek itu harusnya tidak pernah masuk ke jurusan Teknik. Dan sepertinya membuat mulut gadis itu diam adalah langkah yang cerdas.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke sengaja menyaringkan volume suaranya sehingga hampir sebagian tamu undangan memandangi Sasuke, termasuk Ino dan teman-temannya.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" jujur saja Sakura bukanlah orang yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian dan Sasuke dengan manisnya membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sasuke tersenyum dan membuat semua perempuan menjerit tertahan —minus Tenten— dan mereka mendadak sirik pada Sakura. Sakura jujur juga salah tingkah karena Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu, apalagi senyumnya hanya tertuju pada dirinya.

_Maunya Sasuke apaan sih?_

Dan Sakura tidak menyesal karena pertanyaan itu melintas di kepalanya karena Sasuke menggandengnya dan membawanya kehadapan Ino. Ino yang masih _shock_ ditambahkan kadar _shock-nya_ oleh Sasuke yang berkata, "Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan Sakura karena kami belum putus. Jadi sebaiknya jaga mulutmu nona."

Ino bengong, sementara Tenten tertawa cekikikan dan Sakura bertahan agar tidak menertawakan wajah Ino sekarang yang tidak bisa didefinisakn dengan kata-kata. Sakura melupakan fakta jika dirinya tengah bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke menuju tempat Naruto dan Hinata berada. Dan karena itulah mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, terutama oleh teman-teman angkatannya dan juga tamu perempuan yang sirik.

**.**

**.**

**BLOOM**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, kalian menyajikan drama yang paling hebat." Naruto bertepuk tangan saat Sakura dan Sasuke tiba didepan mereka sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Berteman dengan Hinata selama empat tahun mengajarkan satu hal, menyerang orang lain yang menyebalkan bisa dilakukan dengan anggun. Contohnya seperti tadi.

"Hn." Sasuke sudah kembali menjadi versi manusia dingin nan terkesan minim emosi yang membuat Naruto tertawa mengejek.

"Astaga, kapan kau membuang emosimu itu? Kau harus berlatih tersenyum selama beberapa jam nanti jika menikah dengan Sakura."

_Eeh? Menikah? Tidak, ini hanya salah paham! Bukan begitu ceritanya, Naruto baka!_

"Sakura-chan, nanti jangan lupa mengundang kami yaa—" perkataan Hinata yang mendukung Naruto yang tadi menggoda Sasuke itu.

Sakura hendak menjelaskan segala permasalahannya secara jelas, jika Sasuke tidak mendahuluinya berkata "Tapi tiket ke Paris kalian tanggung sendiri."

_Wait— UAPA?!_

**.**

**.**

**BLOOM**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat berduaan saja di lift bersama Sasuke. Gara-gara perkataan Sasuke itu, wajah Sakura benar-benar memerah dan sepanjang sisa waktunya bersama pengantin baru itu dirinya menjadi bahan ejekan. Dan sialnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyanggah satupun perkataan Naruto yang mengejekanya itu.

Sungguh, itu bukan Sasuke yang dikenalnya.

"Sejak tadi kau membuka tutup mulutmu terus seperti ikan koi. Katakan yang ada dipikiranmu," Sakura melirik kesal kearah Sasuke. Ikan koi? Dirinya dibandingkan dengan ikan koi?

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu kepada Naruto? Maksudku, aku tahu ini hari bahagianya dan bisa mengatakan semaunya meskipun tanpa hari inipun dia selalu mengatakan semaunya. Ahh— intinya kenapa kau mengiyakan semua perkataanya?" Sakura mencoba terdengar seperti gadis yang benar-benar marah. Namun entah kenapa malah terdengar seperti seorang pacar yang sedang ngambek.

Sasuke tersenyum dan lagi-laagi wajah Sakura memerah. Sungguh, lama-lama bersama Sasuke itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung dan wajahnya. Kalau begini terus, dirinya kan tampak seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta!

"Jadi kau tidak mau menikah, Sakura?"

"Tentu sajan aku mau menikah, tapi—" lalu Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai, "Kau menjebakku dengan pertanyaan itu?"

"Sudahlah, kau pasti akan tetap menikahiku cepat atau lambat."

Ah— bagaimana Sakura lupa kalau Sasuke juga kadang bisa menjadi sangat licik. Sakura ingin protes, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya "Kau tidak romantis."

"_You know me so well Sakura._" Sasuke berkata dengan nada menggoda dan seringainya masih menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Dan karena kau tidak menolakku, maka kuanggap kau mengiyakan."

_Sial! Dia selalu memutuskan secara seenaknya. Dasar Uchiha licik!_

"Aku belum bilang—" perkataan Sakura tidak selesai lantaran bibirnya ditekan oleh benda yang lembut. Kalau begini, bagaimana bisa Sakura melepaskan diri dari Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

**BLOOM**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dan untunglah Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya tepat waktu —sebelum pintu lift terbuka— atau mereka akan menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang hendak menggunakan lift.

"Apa?" Sasuke bisa menebak dari nada suaranya jika Sakura sedang kesal padanya karena menciumnya seenaknya. Ahh sudahlah, Sasuke thu bagaimana cara menangani Sakura yang sedang kesal padanya meskipun mereka sudah tidak bersama sejak dua tahun belakangan.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat aku melihatmu dan memasangkan sepatu ke kakimu," kata Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh sembari tetap fokus menjalankan mobilnya ditengah jalanan yang agak padat hari itu. "—dan saat itu aku bersumpah tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi."

Sakura tidak menjawab dan membuang wajahnay ke arah jendela. Namun dari ujung matanya, Sasuke bisa melihat pipi Sakura yang memerah dan itu menurutnya sudah cukup. Tanpa sadar seringai Sasuke terbit.

"Sasuke, berhenti menyeringai dan fokus pada jalanan!"

Dan Sasuke menyadari beberapa hal hari ini. Dua tahun tidak cukup untuk memadamkan rasa cintanya pada Sakura; pernikahan Naruto serta Hinata adalah sebuah hal yang paling baik sepanjang hidupnya karena bisa bertemu dengan Sakura lagi; dan sebaiknya Sasuke segera memaksa Sakura untuk menulis surat _resign_ dari perusahaan untuk mengurusi pernikahan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**BLOOM End**

**.**

**.**

_**Again— menemukan draf kedjeh di handphone dan dikembangkan secara kilat. Kalau tidak salah ingat, ini terinspirasi dari mimpi Mei dengan seseorang :") #syedih #puterlagugalau**_

_**Kalau berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan review :D**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 20/02/2014**_


End file.
